


Dance With Me

by Darksinokaru



Category: One Piece
Genre: ...on the dance floor, Alternate Universe - High School, Bottom Zoro, Dancing, Exhibitionism, Forced Orgasm, Graphic Anal Sex, Humor, M/M, Oral Sex, Prom, Sanji is a perv, Uke Zoro, Zoro's first time, handjob, sanzo - Freeform, start of a relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-26
Updated: 2015-08-11
Packaged: 2018-04-01 08:27:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4012681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darksinokaru/pseuds/Darksinokaru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zoro didn't want to go to prom, but went because he really didn't have a choice. Everything's fine, until he runs into a certain blonde classmate who insists on turning his night upside down. For better or worse.</p><p>Sanji/Zoro</p><p>Modern AU</p><p>Chapter 1 edited as of 8/4/2015</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Dance With Me On The Floor

**Author's Note:**

> Okay! I've had this collecting dust for a while. It's a two parter high school AU. Pretty much centers around prom night. I sincerely hope this is liked! 
> 
> I do not own One Piece or any of its related materials.
> 
> This chapter has been beta'd by the ever wonderful [lastofromance](http://archiveofourown.org/users/lastofromance/pseuds/lastofromance)!

It was as awful as Zoro had thought it would be. He hadn't even wanted to go to prom, but being the big “star” he was, and because his “girlfriend” had insisted, he had gone. Zoro really wasn't sure if it was worth it, the whole popularity thing. It had never been his goal, he just happened to be very athletic, and sports gave him an excellent outlet.

“Let's dance!” the blonde in the ridiculous, sparkly, pink dress giggled from where she stood next to Zoro, who sighed when his arm was grabbed and tugged by the head cheerio that he happened to be dating… sort of. She had been the one to approach him and practically threw herself into his lap. He stood from the table, feeling annoyingly constricted in his dress shirt. It was only a year old and already it was too snug, as was his suit. Zoro and his girlfriend made it to the dance floor and immediately the athlete was caught by a sudden stiffness. He had never actually danced… ever.

The sexually charged song matching its electronic beat started and Zoro frowned when his girlfriend gave up and melted into the crowd of jostling bodies. Tension filled every muscle in his body as he stood, bodies grinding and jumping all around him.

Nope, he was not doing it. Zoro just wasn't a dancing man. The athlete tensed, his muscles twitching as his heart shot into his throat when hands slid around his hips and his face bloomed red. The muscular teenager looked down and his gut twisted when he realized that the hands on him were most definitely male. Zoro started to turn when a chest hit his back and lips brushed the back of his damp neck. Shit! Was this fucking real?!

“You're not dancing at all, Mr. Ace,” was whispered up against his left ear and Zoro made an audible gasp. He tore away and spun around to find absolutely no one standing there. He blinked, heart racing as his face grew redder. What the hell had just happened? Zoro tensed, teeth grit when hands grabbed his hips again from behind and he curled the fingers of his right hand into a fist, ready to punch.

“You're supposed to move your hips,” was muttered and Zoro growled.

“Knock it off!” he warned and the chuckle in response only angered the athlete further.

“You've got a wonderful body, you should put it to good use,” the guy declared quietly and Zoro growled in his growing frustration. But as angry as he was, he did not actually want to punch someone in the middle of senior prom and ruin it. Who the fuck was this bastard?!

“I'll beat the shit out of you,” Zoro threatened and there was another haunting chuckle. Why the hell did it sound so suave? This guy was one smug son of a bitch.

“Just one dance, no one will even notice us back here,” the voice whispered and Zoro growled once more. The hands urged him to sway his hips but he refused to budge. Why was he even dragging this out? He should just walk off.

“You're barking up the wrong tree,” Zoro growled and there was another chuckle.

“You so sure about that?” was asked and Zoro grunted. Fuck this. He pulled away but the hands gripped his hips tight and pulled back until their lower bodies met. Zoro stilled in shock, a gasp caught in his throat when hips hit his ass.

“Come on, someone should actually enjoy your time,” the voice purred and Zoro hissed. A hand raised from over the muscular teen's shoulder and a finger pointed. Zoro followed the finger, eyes searching in confusion until the moment shock twisted his heart. His girlfriend, practically humping and lip-locking with _another_ guy. Betrayal hit him to the core as he sucked in a deep breath.

“Unlike your date, I'm genuinely interested,” whispered the deep, smooth voice behind Zoro's head. His heart twisted. Even though he hadn't been as excited as he should have been, it still fucking hurt. Both hands were on his hips again and the athlete swallowed. This was still a guy! And he just found out he was being cheated on! Zoro honestly just wanted to go home.

“Forget about your problems for a bit, just dance. I can show you how great your body is,” the voice urged and Zoro looked around him. No one was paying any attention, too engrossed with their own interests. What was he to do? This guy was being fucking stubborn. Zoro wasn't so sure he wanted to, but, maybe if he spent some time with this guy before going home he could leave in at least a slightly better mood. Would dancing really help him forget his problems for a bit? Or at least lessen the blow? Zoro's face flushed and he frowned. Was he really to consider this? This was fucking weird, kind of creepy.

“You ever do or say anything about this and I swear I'll make your life a living hell,” Zoro threatened and the hands gave his hips a squeeze.

“I wouldn't dream of it,” the smoky voice murmured and Zoro's cheeks pinked a little again.

“I want to know who the fuck you are,” he demanded.

“The name's Sanji. We're in English together,” Sanji informed and Zoro's brows furrowed. He didn't remember that name. Though he didn't much pay attention to other students. He tensed when he was urged to sway his hips again. Fuck, this was embarrassing. This was crazy!

“You don't relax, you won't be able to do anything,” was whispered huskily and Zoro felt his face absolutely burn. Was he really going to dance? Like this?

“Close your eyes,” Sanji ordered quietly and Zoro swallowed nervously as he did so. It took a few moments of the barest of twitches in his muscles, and then a very timid sway. It took a few more experimental sways, very slowly growing in confidence. But after a few long moments, perhaps a minute or so, he managed to loosen up. Zoro did his best to push everything out, what was happening around him, the people, his embarrassment... his fucking girlfriend. He didn't even realize it right away, but he was swaying his hips, body moving with his mysterious dance partner. They stayed in place, the hands on Zoro's hips urging him slowly along until he understood the beat in his body.

“Arc your back,” was whispered and Zoro blushed a moment before he willed his embarrassment away once more. The athlete was slow to do so, but when he did, his shoulders touched his partner while the other pressed his hips close against his ass. Zoro's heart jumped, almost ready to end it when he felt lips brush his warm skin. A pleasurable shiver spidered across the teenager's skin and a breathy sigh passed his lips. Zoro found himself oddly tranquil for what felt like the first time in his life, uncaring of everything at the moment. All that mattered was the dance, the heat of his partner's body, of his hands. He tensed for a moment when he felt the hands ghost up his sides under his top coat and gave a breathy groan as his head dipped back, the three gold bars in his left ear jiggling with the motion.

“You're wonderful,” Sanji muttered and a delighted shiver ghosted over Zoro's body a second time. Fuck, he hadn't ever fathomed actually enjoying what he was doing, and the hips pressed against his ass bothered him little. His heart beat fast in his chest even as a confusing heat enveloped his crotch. Shit, he was enjoying this too fucking much, but surprisingly found he did not want to stop.

“Turn around,” was ordered and Zoro's eyes snapped open, leaving the athlete slightly dazed. He stopped and turned around. He stared through the dim, color changing lights at jaw length blonde hair falling over one side of a lean, handsome face. A blue eye under a weirdly curled brow stared back at him as sensual lips quirked up. There was a groomed patch of facial hair on a good chin, strong but not so wide and masculine as his own. Fuck, Zoro _did_ recognize him. He hadn't realized what the blonde's name was, but Zoro remembered him. He was damn good looking, and very popular with the girls. Sanji had transferred in early in the school year and Zoro had been surprised when the blonde had taken a seat behind him, where he _immediately_ complained about the athlete's _green_ hair blocking his view. Zoro sat slouched down in his chair every day after that, even though he had been so irritated about the emphasis on his hair color.

Sanji stood, looking impeccable in his black suit, his height only just under Zoro's. He was slimmer than him without all the bulkiness of the athlete's build, but Zoro knew from seeing the blonde during his gym class that the guy was extremely athletic, strong.

“So, care to dance more?” Sanji asked, his smoky voice smooth and confident. He was nearly flawless. Zoro flushed again and the blonde's lips quirked up a little higher. Sanji stoked his hand down the side of Zoro's arm and the larger teen's heart jumped in his chest. Was the blonde really hitting on him?! Why did that… really not bother him, not at all? He was actually pretty excited. Not at all like how he had felt about his cheating girlfriend. Seeing that it was the blonde who had been so hot on him really wasn't a bother at all. It actually smoothed everything over. Sanji stroked a finger down Zoro's cheek with a cocky smirk and the athlete twitched a little as his heart rate continued its high speed run. Fuck, he wasn't shy at all was he? Sanji grabbed his sides and the athlete grunted stiffly in response. The blonde gave a look of mock disappointment and Zoro glared.

“You're all stiff again,” Sanji declared and Zoro frowned when hands gripped his hips again. A new song started up, the same sort of beat to it, and the blonde's lips curled up at the corners.

“Relax~ Come closer~” Sanji purred and Zoro's heart pulsed faster yet. He didn't want anymore; he was already humiliatingly half hard from the last mortifying dance, which made the athlete all sorts of awkward. What the hell was wrong with him? Why was this so exciting? Why did this guy excite him? Why the hell was he so attractive? He grunted when he was pulled closer as the blonde started to move to the beat, his movements way too suave, too sexy for Zoro's good. The curve of Sanji's lips grew as his eyes took on a devilish gleam. The blonde moved up against Zoro who flushed bright red and tried to recoil, but Sanji held him firm and the jock flushed. His persistence was making things difficult. Zoro frowned as his classmate leaned over his shoulder and whispered up into his ear.

“You're stiff as a board. Have some fun~” he urged in lilt and Zoro was damn sure his head must have been on fire it was so hot. What the hell? Zoro was not the kind of person who blushed so easily! This blonde was damn crazy! Zoro nearly shouted, but the air caught in his throat when his cock was grabbed through his pants. The larger teenager's heart leaped into his throat when the blonde gripped his tensed shoulder with his other hand and a sultry look clouded Sanji's blue eyes.

“ _This_ is the only part that should be stiff,” Sanji purred and Zoro shuddered when a leg slid in between his thighs. He tensed and the blonde hummed. Fuck, he should have left. Why the hell had he been so stupid? No, it wasn't that. Zoro was sure that somewhere in the back of his mind, he was interested in this, in what was happening too much to leave. Somewhere, in some dirty little secret part of him, he had wanted something like this. Maybe not on the dance floor but… it was already too late.

“Close your eyes, relax, and dance,” Sanji urged and Zoro felt his heart skip a beat when the blonde's thigh slid against his swelling cock in his pants. How could he relax now?! It was so damn embarrassing, getting hard while dancing against a _male_ classmate. But he noticed that Sanji didn't have a problem with it at all. In fact, the blonde seemed to have wanted such a response… was he gay? Wait, no, he obviously liked women too much. Bi then? Ah fuck, who cares? Zoro decided that he didn't. Never had he thought that he would be in such a situation, and it was nerve wracking as much as that secret little part of him was liking it. The song ended and Sanji released a disappointed sigh as he frowned at the larger teenager. He looked into his eyes and Zoro frowned back.

“You were dancing so well too,” Sanji pouted. Zoro grunted as he started to pull away, but the blonde grabbed hold of his sides and refused to relinquish his hold. A slow song was started and Sanji grinned.

“Let go,” Zoro ordered in a shaky breath. This was too much. The want for his classmate to just press his hand against his cock was growing with each second and embarrassing the fuck out of him. Sanji slid in close and the athlete blushed when their chests met.

“One more song~” Sanji lilted and Zoro glared.

“I'm not dancing with a pervert,” the athlete growled and the blonde gave a showy frown. Zoro gasped when one of Sanji's hands dove into his pants and jumped when the hand slipped into his boxers. The blonde grabbed his cock and he stilled. The larger teenager sputtered out a slew of shocked and frustrated noises, all culminating into a grunt.

“Pervert!” he gasped between teeth and Sanji smirked. The blonde swayed his hips and Zoro gripped his shoulders tight. There was a slight grunt from the blonde, but otherwise he continued to force the athlete to sway his hips. Zoro sucked in a sharp breath when his classmate massaged his hot, swelling cock with deft fingers. He was bright red down into the collar of his shirt as he bit his lip, small noises grunting from his mouth as sweat dampened his face. Sanji leaned up into the taller teenager's left ear and chuckled.

“You look absolutely delicious right now. I could bake you up into something scrumptious,” Sanji purred in a sensual whisper and Zoro grunted as his head sank down forward onto the blonde's shoulder. Sanji flicked the three gold bars in his left ear and a strangled groan hit the back of the larger teenager's bit lips.

“I could eat you up,” Sanji declared, and for good measure, rubbed the wet, exposed head of Zoro's cock in the sweaty confines of his pants. Zoro moaned, the sound muffled, though its tone was desperate and pleasured while his hulking shoulders shook.

“Feels good, huh?” Sanji whispered as he stroked his throbbing, strained cock at a leisurely pace as he continued to sway them both. Zoro couldn't believe this was happening! It had to be some kind of raunchy dream! Maybe he fell asleep at one of the tables? Pleasure shocked the athlete on each forward and backward stroke with the way the blonde moved his fingers on his cock, sliding the foreskin back and forward on each slide. Zoro grunted, he was hot, sweating in his suit, and his knees wobbled as his body shuddered when Sanji licked the shell of his ear. This was wrong, there were so many of their _classmates_ around! How did no one see? Or were they ignoring it? Zoro bit Sanji's shoulder and the blonde twitched, but otherwise kept jacking him off, slow and measured as he pumped his fist up and down Zoro's leaking, wet cock. Muffled moans spilled against Sanji's shoulder, breath puffing hard through Zoro's nose as his muscles trembled in response to the skilled hand job he was getting. Sanji gently shushed him and he made a more desperate sound when the blonde thumbed the leaking head of his cock again and ran his nail gently over the soaking wet slit, and Zoro sucked in a sharp breath as another hard shudder hit his muscles.

“You're soaking wet,” Sanji purred in a whisper and the athlete moaned a muffled sound into his wet shoulder. Fuck, he was so fucking close! He couldn't believe he was going to cream his pants at prom under the persistence of a classmate.

“Getting close?” Sanji asked as he pressed his leg between the athlete's thighs and rubbed. Zoro gasped, his swollen balls being rubbed along with the confident strokes of Sanji's fist were too much. Sanji glanced away a moment, spotting a very well known teacher and quickly looked back to Zoro as he shifted them slightly out of her line of sight.

“You look so fucking good right now,” he groaned in mutter, voice rough in lust as he slid his fist faster on Zoro's wet cock. The athlete trembled, the boiling heat of orgasm twisting tighter inside him rapidly.

“Just don't make too much noise when you cum; people will notice,” Sanji whispered and Zoro choked a grunt. So close, so close to blowing it. Sanji looked to the larger teenager when the body against him tensed, muscles going stiff as the athlete's breath caught. Hot cum shot from Zoro's cock, soiling his boxers in a burst as the blonde removed all but two fingers to try and keep as much spunk off of his hand as possible. A strong shudder hit Zoro's muscles as he released a muffled groan against the blonde's shoulder from where he stood, rooted to the floor and leaned against the other. After the moment passed, he sagged against the blonde who, after wiping his hand unceremoniously on the larger teenager's boxers, braced him.

“Feel better now?” Sanji asked and Zoro growled as he released the blonde's shoulder from his teeth. Zoro knew he'd be justified in beating the crap out of the blonde for molesting him, forcing him to cum on the dance floor, and no one would blame him for it. Sanji glanced at the teacher once more and tensed in panic when her eyes fell on them again. The blonde swallowed, Adam's apple bobbing low.

“We've gotta move,” he declared and the athlete grunted a disagreement.

“Seriously. Oh shit! Move!” Sanji urged desperately and Zoro glared at the blonde as he started to push him to walk backward while he was still trying to recover from his orgasm. The slow song ended and a faster beat to some popular song began.

“Teacher! Teacher! Move it, moron!” Sanji hissed and Zoro gasped in horror. The athlete turned and walked forward with the blonde's hands on him while the two weaved through the back of the crowd on the dance floor, the sound of the base thrumming through the entirety of their bodies. They made it to the tables and Zoro sat down heavily in his chair, cringing when he felt his cooling cum stick his boxers to him.

“You're an asshole,” he grunted as the blonde watched the teacher look around for them but give up after a moment. Sanji relaxed then and looked to Zoro who glared at him.

“Huh?” he asked over the loud thump of the new beat of a pop song.

“Asshole,” Zoro repeated and Sanji grinned as if he were proud of it.

“Congratulations on creaming your pants at prom,” he declared with a shit-eating grin and Zoro's fingers flexed on the table; he could practically feel them around the pervert’s neck. The blonde started digging into his suit pockets and Zoro gave up with a sigh as he slowly turned to look into the crowd, his… well, ex-girlfriend coming to mind. It was a bad relationship anyway, he had just never been that interested, though a proper break up would have been much preferred. He figured she hadn't been using much hindsight, since she probably had wanted to stay with him at least until prom was over. Whatever, as far as the athlete was concerned, it was over. He stood, still cringing in his sticky boxers. Sanji looked up at him and stood as well.

“Where are you going?” the blonde asked over the loud bass and Zoro grunted as he started to walk.

“I'm going home. She can get a ride home with her new boyfriend,” he growled and Sanji cast a glance back at the groups of dancing people before following after him.

“Wait, want to come to my place?” he asked and Zoro froze as his cheeks bloomed with color. The athlete looked to the blonde who grinned at him.

“I promise I'll make it worth your time.”


	2. Dance With Me In The Sheets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zoro goes over to Sanji's place and the blonde makes good on his word.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The final installment on this is now out! I apologize that it took so long. Summer always causes me to lose track of time and I take longer to get work out. Thank you so much to everyone that has left kudos and given comments! It's really wonderful to have your support! It means a lot! I very sincerely hope that this is enjoyed, and that the ending is satisfying. Enjoy the smut! And Zoro's awkwardness~
> 
> This chapter was beta'd by my wonderful beta and the fantastic writer [lastofromance](http://archiveofourown.org/users/lastofromance/pseuds/lastofromance)!
> 
> I do not own One Piece or any of its related materials.

Just what the hell was he thinking? Maybe he wasn't, maybe he didn't want to. Because an offer to wash his soiled boxers was hardly cause enough to make him follow the pervert to his house in his car, unless he was wanting something more. He was kind of denying it, but he was thinking that he did want something from the blonde. Never had he gotten excited like that, as he had on the dance floor, dancing with the guy. Once they were inside the cliche little house, Sanji made him a drink while he stood, still very awkward in his sticky boxers.

“You can get out of them in the bathroom upstairs,” the blonde offered and after Zoro took a drink of the iced tea he had been given, he did just that. Though he had been told to go up and hang a right and take the first door, he still managed to go into the wrong room, where he was confronted by a very smug blonde stopping at his back.

“Didn't know you wanted to get into my room so bad,” he had snarked and the athlete growled as he stomped out of the room past the skinnier teen and went into the right one. When Zoro emerged from the bathroom, feeling a little bashful about his spunk-soiled underwear, he saw Sanji in his bedroom across the hall, sitting on the edge of his bed in relaxed dress, smirking at him as he sipped on his glass of iced tea. He walked over into the bedroom, staring at the other teen sitting on the side of his bed as it pressed lengthwise against the far wall with the headboard nestled in a corner. The blonde pointed to the other glass on the nightstand and Zoro recognized it as the one he had been served.

“Here, pervert,” he grunted and the blonde's grin only grew as he set his glass down and rose to his feet and took the article of clothing.

“So Mr. Ace is going commando right now?” he asked and Zoro felt his cheeks pink as he snorted and crossed his arms over his chest and looked away moodily.

“It's your damn fault!” he snapped and the leaner teen chuckled as he walked past him and down the hall a few feet before Zoro heard him go down the stairs. He had better be washing it and not doing something weird. He walked deeper into the room and looked around for some place to sit other than the bed. There was a desk on the far side of the room with a small chair and a desktop. The closet was on the far left end, away from him and the door. There were only a couple posters, one of some kind of cooking program and another looked like some kind of other… food thing. This guy like food? Cooking maybe? Wow, didn't see that coming. Considering the blonde had just shoved his hands in his pants, he had to admit, he had expected far more risque posters on the wall or something. Maybe his parents didn't allow such things. Eventually he sat on the edge of the bed and took up his glass, though after a second, he found himself loosening his tie and unbuttoning a couple buttons on his shirt and at the cuffs. The shoulders were really tight too; he honestly was worried he'd rip the damn thing.

He stared around the rather bleak room, wondering once more just what the hell he was doing. He had followed a guy home that had groped him and forced him to cum in his shorts at a dance! With people around! And now he was sitting on his bed, wondering in the back of his mind, though he kept trying to dislodge the thoughts, what it would be like to do things with that same pervert that had attacked him. Honestly, sex usually wasn't something that particularly interested him a great deal, which made his current feelings all the more confusing. Maybe he was gay? Or maybe the blonde had just awoken something within him. He had no fucking idea, and thinking about it was giving him a headache. Maybe he should just go with the flow, see if something happened? If something did, then he may as well admit that he was interested. Sanji wasn't that bad, now that he had actually talked to him a little and had been in his presence a bit. And how often would he get a chance to try something like this? Besides, what better way to spend the night he found his girlfriend cheating on him than to try and do something enjoyable? It _was_ enjoyable, right? With another guy?

Sanji emerged from down the hall and paused when he saw Zoro on his bed, and his lips quirked up into a perverse curve as he walked over and sat down next to the athlete. The blonde leaned over close against the athlete's chest, invading his personal space as he grabbed his drink and turned to look at him, their faces only inches apart. Zoro grunted and turned his face from the blonde, who chuckled as he straightened up with his glass and took a drink before leaning back over the athlete’s lap, and set it down on the table. Sanji straightened up again and gripped his shoulder, which twitched as he looked over to the pervert.

“Wanna try anything?” the blonde asked and Zoro turned to glower at him. The skinnier teen chuckled as he leaned back to give space.

“You're making this a lot harder than it has to be,” he said as he brushed his fingers against the athlete’s cheek, and the larger of the two grunted, his cheeks pinking again.

“You embarrassed?” he teased and the athlete ground his teeth.

“What's got you so all worked up over me anyway?” Zoro asked, a growl touching his voice. The blonde leaned back and smiled as his hair fell smoothly over the side of his face and he felt his heart skip a beat. Well, that did it. This guy was fucking gorgeous. How come he had never noticed before? Oh, right, he never paid attention to anyone before.

“I like you,” Sanji declared and Zoro looked to him, surprised.

“I thought you loved girls!” he gasped and the blonde smirked as he shrugged.

“I'm bi, alright?” he informed in a cocky tone. Zoro paused a moment and looked at the skinnier teen, good and hard. He hadn't seen anything to suggest _that_. And besides, the pervert had done nothing but give him shit since the moment he had transferred in!

“You obviously don't remember, and honestly, it doesn't surprise me. But, we met when we were freshman,” the blonde suddenly announced and the athlete’s heart skipped a beat.

“You had come to my school to play a game. You'd gotten lost and couldn't figure out where the field was, though I would have thought all the noise and stadium lights were a dead giveaway,” Sanji explained as he turned a shit-eating grin toward the larger teen who glared bitterly at him. The blonde laughed softly as he started to fiddle with his dress shirt pocket.

“Anyway, we argued a little bit about it and I led you back to the field. And… I dunno, I sort of dug you. Then I watched you play your game and fuck if I wasn't interested,” he declared as he flashed a wide grin to Zoro before looking away. After a moment, the blonde started sticking his hands in the pockets of his slacks, fidgeting.

“And well, after that I made sure to catch every game. You almost never sat out, so it didn't happen often, but when you did, I got surprisingly bummed. I found I couldn't-”

“Why do you keep fucking with your pockets?” Zoro cut in and the blonde froze a moment before looking at him again and giving a sheepish smile.

“Sorry, I'm trying really hard to not smoke around you,” the blonde confessed.

“Oh.”

“Anyway… what was it? Oh, right. I couldn't really focus on other people anymore, no pretty girls, nothing. I've been jonesing for you something awful,” he confessed and the athlete felt his cheeks blush hotly.

“We moved a couple months after this school year started, and fuck if I wasn't excited, I mean, I got to go to the school you went to. And when I saw you in class… it really just blew me away.”

“Why the hell do you give me shit all the time then?” Zoro suddenly snapped and the blonde gave him a wry grin, which only irked him more.

“Hey, everyone has their own way of expressing their crush,” he defended and the larger of the two crossed his thick, muscular arms over his chest petulantly.

“What are you, a grade schooler?” he grumbled and the other teen chuckled, a wide grin spreading his lips.

Sanji leaned forward and Zoro tensed when he felt lips press to his cheek and his heart flipped in his chest. The blonde pulled back, a big smile still in place as he reached his hand to his other cheek and urged him to look at him. He resisted a moment, but realizing that the blonde was going to be stubborn about it, he looked at him and his heart jumped hard when his lips were kissed.

“Wanna try me out?” Sanji asked. Zoro felt his cheeks positively burn as his heart pounded in his chest, and what he realized was excitement bubbled up within him. It was like just before a big game, he was suddenly overcome with nervousness, anxiety, and an indescribably strong, excited energy, the sort that propelled him to grab the ball and run to the goal, or tackle opposing players. Adrenaline pumped through his veins and his breath quickened with his racing heart as he leaned forward and kissed the lips in front of him. Sanji's arms slid into his hair and gripped as their lips pressed together in a tight, bruising kiss before the blonde bit on his lip and he grunted. His heart raced as he opened his mouth and the other teen thrust his tongue fiercely into his mouth, plunging in against his own and rubbing against it with passion. A groan rumbled from the back of his throat and the blonde hummed as his body pushed, and Zoro found himself sinking onto his back on the bed, lips still locked.

Hands slipped from his hair and a breathy, muffled groan vibrated from the back of his throat as they slid down his body, exploring and rubbing with intense interest. Sanji broke lips and Zoro looked up when he felt tugging on his hips and their eyes met. The blonde's eyes were bright with lust as red dusted his cheeks from the excited activity.

“Need to get more on the bed,” he panted and Zoro moved himself into the middle of it. When he settled, the skinnier teen ran his surprisingly large hands down his thighs to his knees, all the while looking at the growing bulge in his pants. He blushed hotter again from being so openly appraised before his knees were gripped and the blonde looked him in the face.

“Care to spread'em for me?” he asked, and Zoro's heart flipped in his chest.

“Wait, so, I'm gonna be?”

“Why not?” Sanji smiled. “It'll feel good, I swear,” he assured. Zoro felt his heart pound maddeningly and he swallowed nervously as he slowly spread his legs. It wasn't like he had a damn clue what all to do anyway, and the blonde seemed a lot more confident, more experienced than he was. Sanji grabbed the front of his pants and he could swear his heart about shot out of his chest when the button was quickly popped loose and the zipper dragged down as the skinnier teen shuffled in closer on his knees before lowering down. Zoro gripped the blanket under him, a whirl of emotions and shocks of electricity shooting through every fiber of his body as his hard, pulsing cock was pulled from his pants by surprisingly warm hands.

“What are you going to do?” he asked quickly in a breathy pant and blonde looked up his body with a cocky smirk.

“Relax, you'll like it, promise,” Sanji assured and his head lowered into Zoro's crotch. Arousal pulsed hotter than ever and his dick throbbed worse than any other time before. Fuck, he knew what was happening now. He couldn't look, he seriously thought he might just blow all over the blonde's face, and so he slammed his head onto the bedding and sucked in a deep breath of pleasure when he felt what he knew was a wet tongue trail up the vein that ran along the underside of his gripped, flushed cock. Fingers stroked lazily and a powerful shudder ran up his body as a low, loud moan broke from the back of his throat, followed by a gasp when the wet head of his cock was sucked and then swallowed deep into a hot, wet mouth. His eyes fluttered shut and his hips twitched as his back arched off the bed, feeling the burning heat of pleasure coursing through his blood and misting his flesh with sweat. The first suck up to the head stole his breath and his hips jerked, which was remedied by a pinning of his pelvis to the bedding. Sanji swallowed him back down, working his tongue and sucking at the taut flesh of his dick as he bobbed his head up and down and a loud, unexpected moans broke from the back of Zoro's throat. Oh fuck, this was too much, too good. How the fuck was he supposed to last? Was he even supposed to?

“Fu- Sanji! I'm gonna cum!” he cried in a gasp and a low, muffled sound filtered into the air as the blonde slid back up to the head and sucked hard as his tongue pushed roughly into the leaking slit, and he gave a cry as his back arched sharply in his orgasm, and cum shot hard from his cock and into the blonde's mouth. Zoro sagged onto the bed, boneless and rasping for breath as Sanji sat up and looked him over with a smug smile while wiping the side of his mouth.

“Nice, you look good all flushed like that,” the blonde expressed, voice rough from the activity but heavy in lust as he grabbed the hem of Zoro's pants and started to work them off.

“You… we're doing it now?” he asked and the blonde chuckled. After a beat, he lifted his hips and the slacks slid down and off of his legs, leaving him naked from the waist down.

“Of course. I've got my needs too,” Sanji declared as he grabbed the athlete's white shirt and tugged on it.

“I'm not stupid,” Zoro grunted as he sat up and the two yanked off his already-loosened shirt and tie, leaving him completely naked on the other teen's bed. Sanji went to work quickly on shedding his clothes and placed himself between his legs as he looked down at the athlete, a soft look about his eyes. He reached over to his nightstand and pulled a small drawer out, and after searching inside a moment, he pulled out a tube of lube and Zoro felt his heart give another burst in his chest. The blonde looked down at him again with a smile then and spoke.

“You want me to wear a condom?”

“Do you need one?” Zoro asked and the other teen chuckled.

“It's just polite to ask,” he declared.

“I'm fine. 'Long as you’re healthy,” Zoro grunted and the one hovering over him quickly settled back down between his legs and urged him to raise his knees and spread his legs wider. He could feel the burning heat in his cheeks and the rapid pounding of his heart as he lied there, being stared at by another guy, seeing _every_ fucking thing down there. And before long, there was going to be more than just looking going on. Sanji popped the lid open and squeezed some of the slick onto his palm before dropping the tube to the bed and coating his fingers in the substance. Zoro's heart jumped as he stared at the blonde, clenching the muscles of his hole nervously before the other settled down and slipped his hand down to his ass. The wet fingers brushed the skin of the cheeks of his ass and his heart stuttered a moment before Sanji leaned up over him and kissed his lips as the fingers slipped in between the globes and brushed his hole. A gasp caught in his chest as the blonde swiped his tongue against his lips, and he grunted as he opened his mouth and their tongues slid together. It was fine, he could do this. Girls did this all the time, right? It's not like anal was strictly practiced between two guys. He twitched when he felt the cold smear of the lube against his asshole and grunted, which the blonde shushed as he broke lips and kissed the side of his face affectionately. The larger teen raised his hands up and gripped the blonde's shoulders when he felt a finger work against the muscles, moving them around a little but not pushing in. Not yet anyway.

“Just hurry it up,” Zoro huffed and the blonde chuckled.

“You sure about that?” he asked and the larger of the two growled. The sudden push of the finger worming into his hole stole his breath, and he arched when the digit pushed in through the muscles, and he hissed as his fingers dug into the blonde's shoulders.

“You shouldn't be so impatient,” Sanji teased as the wet finger sunk in deeper and Zoro gave into another hissed growl.

“Asshole!”

“You said to hurry up, not my fault it hurt,” the blonde defended as he stopped his movement and gave him a moment to adjust.

“Just relax, you'll be alright.” He wanted to smack the idiot for that. What made him think it was a good idea to listen to him when he didn't know what the hell this was like?! Fuck, he had felt that stretch of his asshole intimately, and the pull as the finger had pushed in hadn't exactly helped. Zoro took a breath and did his best to relax himself as the blonde kissed his lips.

“Just try to stay relaxed, and be patient. Since this is your first time, it's going to be a little tough on you, but I'll do my best to be gentle,” Sanji informed in a soft, soothing tone and the athlete frowned up at him. A smile curved the blonde's lips and he chuckled.

“First times are usually not all that great. But I promise I'll make you feel good, you just gotta cooperate with me and stay relaxed, okay?”

“Then do what you need to do,” Zoro grunted as he fully relaxed on the bed. The blonde smiled and moved his finger slowly, exploring the warm, soft flesh and a quiet groan passed the larger teen's lips. He was kind of used to it now, at least it didn’t hurt much at all. It felt weird, but also nice, until it rubbed a spot that drew a sharp gasp from him.

“There we go,” Sanji announced as he rubbed his finger harder against it and a moan escaped the athlete as his hips twitched on the bedding against the probing finger.

“Ah, what is that?!” Zoro gasped, a breathy sound of pleasure escaping his mouth as the blonde rubbed harder and a loud moan broke from the back of his throat. Heat began to fill him all over again, burning him up with shocks of pleasure racing through his body as the spot was rubbed and his cock started to twitch with interest.

“You really don't know what I'm touching?” the blonde asked in a tone of disbelief and Zoro growled, though the sound was cut off by a hitch in breath and a low groan. Ah fuck, that felt good!

“Fuck you!” he wheezed. The larger of the two was far from threatening, however, from the sounds that spilled from his mouth as his face flushed brightly in pleasure, and his hips kept twitching against the probing digit.

“It's your prostate,” the skinnier teen informed and Zoro sucked in a deep breath when the blonde gave it a good rub and his head flew back onto the pillow. He was burning up all over again, heart racing and sweat misting his skin. Ah fuck, this was far from what he had expected. But it was good right?

“I thought that had to do with piss!” he wheezed and the other teen tittered.

“Well yeah, if something's wrong with it. But it also has a direct effect on erections and ejaculation if it’s massaged, which is what I'm doing right now.”

“Wait, so, ah fuck,” Zoro moaned and swallowed.

“I'm glad that you're liking it so much. Means you'll like having something _bigger_ , and **_thicker_** , _rubbing_ it,” the blonde explained and the athlete groaned in pleasure, his cock growing harder from the rubbing against his sweet spot along with such sweet, dirty words. Ah fuck, if it felt this good then there wasn't much a reason to hold back, was there? Though, he was pretty damn sure he must have looked really dumb right now, his face tightening up into whatever weird expression it probably was. Zoro gasped when the finger pulled back and another pressure built up against the slicked muscles of his asshhole.

“Sanji!” he rasped and the blonde kissed him on the mouth as the finger wormed its way in, spreading the muscles and stretching the flesh over the second added digit. Ah fuck, the pull was worse than last time, but the blonde was careful as he slid in, slow and deep with the two and rubbed against that spot. It was confusing a second, as pain was still center stage before the pleasure of the rubbing of his sweet spot began to drown it out as his asshole got used to being stretched. Ah fuck, his dick was going to be a nightmare at first, wasn't it? He didn't even have any idea how big the guy was. The blonde stretched his fingers out and a hiss passed the athlete's clenched teeth as he was stretched wider.

“Fuck!” Zoro hissed and he was kissed again.

“Relax, okay? You’re tightening up on me.”

“I'm trying!” he snapped with a vicious glare that drew a smirk to the blonde's face.

“Yeah, your body's so relaxed when your muscles feel like stone,” Sanji snarked and the athlete growled at him. It took him a moment, but eventually he was able to relax again as the stretches felt more expected and not quite so bad… once he stopped tensing up and pulled his nails out of the other's shoulders. The blonde slid his fingers free and Zoro looked up at the skinnier teen as he grabbed the lube and smiled down at him.

“Ready? Just try to stay as relaxed as possible,” the blonde urged and the athlete grunted. Fuck, this was… it felt good being touched in there, but he wasn't used to the damn stretching! But, once it was over, once he got used to the dick about to go into him, it should feel pretty damn good. He just had to not fight it. Like it was so fucking easy. Zoro watched as the blonde squeezed out a generous amount of lube into his palm and shifted on the bedding that he realized was sweaty under him. The entirety of the small bedroom was hot, stuffy. The tube was dropped to the side and his hips were grabbed. A shot of nervousness ran through him as the blonde shuffled closer.

“Just try and keep yourself relaxed, okay? You're making it a lot harder on yourself than you have to,” Sanji informed and Zoro grunted as the blonde leaned over him and positioned himself.

“You make it sound like I'm doing it on purpose,” he ground out and Sanji sighed.

“Just trying to be helpful; it's all unintentional, I'm sure, but you're still making it harder on yourself,” he declared and the athlete took in a deep breath. Ah shit, here it comes! He felt the pressure of the head of the blonde's cock and swallowed down past the tightness in his throat, feeling it relax a little after doing so.

Sanji leaned down and kissed Zoro's lips again and after a hesitant moment, their mouth opened and tongues slipped together. Deciding to do something with his arms, the athlete wrapped them around the other's shoulders again, and the pressure increased. A grunt muffled from his mouth as a shudder rippled through his body while the blonde's dick pressed harder against the muscles of his hole, slowly forcing them to open up around the girth of it. A muffled sound of pleasure spilled into his mouth as the skinny, but surprisingly muscular blonde continued to push his hips forward. He gasped when the muscles broke open and the blonde sunk in deeper, and he tore his mouth away.

“It's okay, relax,” Sanji assuaged as he kissed the side of his mouth, and he grunted out a stutter of breath caught in his chest from where he lay under the other teen.

“You'll be alright, just relax.” The blonde stopped his hips and slid the hand that had been on Zoro's hip down and gripped his softening cock before he started to pump it. He did not move, just held himself carefully in place as he rubbed the exposed head and stroked down the length of his dick, leisurely in pace and affectionate. The shuddering slowly subsided and Zoro relaxed on the bed as the blonde continued to stroke his cock and he lifted his head to look at him. Sanji smiled softly even though Zoro could see the desperation for wanting to continue in those light blue eyes, though he also detected something soft within them as well. Affection? He relaxed, adjusting to what was in him and a soft moan passed his lips as his dick was continually stroked, and he grew hard and long under the careful and attentive work.

“You can move now,” he whispered and the blonde continued to rub his wet cock for a moment before he stopped and adjusted himself, and the athlete groaned when the blonde slid in deeper, filling up, stretching him out and shaping his insides to the shape of his cock. It was weird, but definitely not so painful now. A low moan of pleasure passed the blonde's lips as he pushed in deep until his hips pressed flush against the skin between the athlete's legs.

“All in,” Sanji panted. After a moment, Zoro nodded and looked up at the blonde to see him smiling down at him as he hovered over him on his hands, their lower bodies pressed tight together, his legs around the narrow of the other's waist and arms still around his neck.

“Ready for me to move?” he asked. After a moment the athlete nodded, and the blonde smiled as he dipped his head down and captured his lips before tongues plunged together for a brief moment. Their mouths separated and Sanji adjusted his balance a little before he pulled his dick backward through the muscles of his hole, and Zoro groaned as his prostate was rubbed against when the blonde pushed back in as a sound of pleasure broke from deep within his throat.

“Fuck, so tight,” he panted and the athlete grunted, wanting that spot to be rubbed again. He had been right, it did feel good being rubbed in there, though there was still the burn from his asshole being stretched open so wide with something sliding in and out of it, but it was dulling, he was getting used to it.

“You can move faster now,” he breathed and the blonde groaned as he set into rhythm, sliding his dick at an increasingly faster pace, rubbing through the athlete's insides and rubbing that spot good. Moans and puffs of breath spilled from his mouth as the blonde's hips bucked into him, steadily growing faster and more bold, the more positive the reactions he received.

“Oh, fuck, yes,” Sanji moaned, body rocking harder into the larger teenager. Zoro gasped, clinging to the blonde's neck as his body jerked on the bed, earning a creaking of the bed springs under them with each thrust.

“Ah!” Zoro gasped when the blonde changed his angle and rubbed his sweet spot harder. His hands clawed at the other’s shoulders as the athlete arched off the bed before sinking back down with a thoughtless thrust of his hips. Sanji grit his teeth, working his cock with increased fervor into Zoro's hole, who gasped out obscene sounds of pleasure as he thrust against the blonde and tried to make him hit with more force.

“Harder!” he demanded, the sound wet and breathless and a low, pleasured moan broke from the back of Sanji’s throat as he slammed his hips hard against him, and he gave a shout as he jerked against the blonde. “More!” It was so good, fuck it was better than he had thought it would be. Better than being rubbed with fingers, better than he was pretty damn sure anything he had ever felt. Fuck, he liked it, he liked taking it up the ass. And he didn't fucking care. He just wanted to keep getting rubbed hard in there, wanted to feel that intense heat boil him alive inside. He was getting close, he could feel it all twisting inside of him, ah, fuck! So close!

“S-Sanji!” he rasped and the blonde growled before more breathless moans broke from his lips as he slammed his cock deep inside him, pounding into his ass with passion.

“I've wanted this for so fucking long! You have no fucking idea how bad it’s been!” he hissed with violent fervor and Zoro moaned, loud and deep as his arousal twisted tighter and burned hotter. Fuck, someone wanted him so bad. To think that he had someone who actually wanted him, and had no reason to use him for image. Oh fuck, this had better not turn out bad. 

“G-gonna cum!” Zoro moaned in pants and the blonde mimicked him loudly, eyes hazed and lost in his pleasure as he dipped his head down and captured his lips for a moment before breaking free and continuing his fast and brutal pace, and fuck if he didn't like it.

“Go ahead! Just know that. It's me! That's making you. Feel so good! No one else. Will do this for you. Not like I will!” Sanji cried in between pants of breath and it crushed deep and violent from him; the dam exploded apart, and Zoro arched in orgasm as every muscle tightened, and his head flew back as cum shot hard and heavy from his flushed cock. Cum splattered up over his belly and chest, and the blonde snarled as his hips moved frantically, rubbing his cock with extreme desire through the gripping, quivering muscles of his hole until he caught his orgasm and slammed his dick deep inside the athlete, and came with a thick gush inside the larger teen's twitching hole.

Zoro sagged onto the bed, muscles lost of all strength as he wheezed for his breath alongside the blonde before he, too, fell down onto his chest, gasping for air. They were still for a long few moments, feeling the thundering of their hearts as their bodies worked to recover from the rush. After a few minutes, they calmed more and Sanji snuggled into the other’s sweaty, mildly heaving chest with a smile.

“So… what happens now?” Zoro asked. The blonde took in a deep breath and slowly released it.

“Wanna go out with me?” he hummed. “You know, be my boyfriend?” It was quiet a moment as the athlete pulled his right arm up and bent it up behind his head on the pillow he had been on.

“Sure.”

“I swear I'll spoil you. I'll make you happier than any girl you've ever been with,” the blonde vowed.

“Never been with any girl, so not much competition,” Zoro grunted. Sanji sat up on his elbows and looked the larger teen in the face, surprised.

“Wait, you had a girlfriend, the one that cheated on you?”

“We never did it. This was my first time doing anything like this with anyone,” he informed  the blonde. Sanji stared a long moment before a large grin spread his lips and Zoro quirked a brow.

“What the hell's got you so happy?” he grunted.

“Nothing~”


End file.
